The Babysitters
by TheShieldClique
Summary: Roman Reigns asks Dean and Seth to babysit his daughter when him and his girlfriend go out...What will happen when they are left with a 5 year old?


**Author's Note:Hey Guys well I took a break from my Roman Reign's story "Promises Can Be Broken" for this Onshot I wrote Roman asks Dean and Seth to babysit his daughter while Him and his Girlfriend go out... What will happen to the boys while watching a 5 year old?**

Roman's Pov:

I just pulled into my apartment I share with my girlfriend its been a long week on the road my body hurts and I'm tired I'm happy Wwe gave us a few days off I needed it I missed my girlfriend Marissa and my daughter Arianna I'm so happy I have her for the weekend I walked up to our door and took the house key into the lock I unlocked the door and walked in I closed the door behind me and locked it I set my luggage next to the door I walked into the livingroom and saw Marissa and Aria snuggled on the couch asleep they were watching Tangled I smiled to myself I took my phone out and took a picture of them they looked so cute I'm happy Aria gets along with Marissa I put my phone down on the coffee table and turned the movie off I walked over to Marissa and Aria I bent down to face Marissa I rub my thumb across her cheek " Baby" I wrispered she opened her eyes slowly and smiled "Baby your home" she said yawning I kissed her she tried to get up but she failed I laughed and gently picked up Aria I carried her to her room and put her under her covers I kissed her forehead and walked out her room I saw Marissa still laying on the couch I gently laid on top of her I wrapped my arms around her waist " I missed you baby" I said she pulled me up so I could face her I pulled her into my lap I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers " I missed you more babe" she said putting her arms around my neck we looked into each other eyes she grabbed the back of my head and bought her lips to mine hungrily I wrabbed my arms around her pulling her closer " I love you" I said aginst her lips she smiled " I love you more" she said connecting our lips again she moved her hands to my back and pulled me against her I licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing my tongue in, our tongues fought back and forth as my hands rested on her hips and mine roamed over her back I brought my lips down to her neck and I could feel her body shuddered, a small moan making its way out of her mouth as I smiled against her skin all of a sudden " Dadddddyyyy" Aria screamed from her room Marissa jumped off me I just laughed at her and got up I walked into Aria's room "Yes Princess" I said sitting next to her "Your home daddy" she said jumping on me I caught her in my arms and hugged her " Yes I am for a couple of days baby girl" I said smiling god I missed her " Yay Daddy mommy told Marissa that I can stay with you til you go back to work" she said jumping up and down clapping her hands I smirked " Oh she did, did she" I said grabbing Aria and starting tickling her she started laughing " Stop daddy" Aria said though laughter I stopped and kissed her forehead " Lets go see whats Marissa's up too" I said picking up Aria she giggled we went into the livingroom Marissa was on the phone so I put Aria on the couch and turned the tv on "What do you want to watch baby" I asked Aria she jumpin in her seat " Spongebob daddy" she said grabbing her blankie I smiled at her god I have the most adorable daughter ever I put it on spongebob and kissed her cheek I went into the kitchen I saw Marissa backed turned to me looking though her phone I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist I rested my chin on her shoulder " Whats up babe" I said kissing her neck she started smiling " Well I just got off the phone with my sister her boyfriend Austin and his band are in town she invited us to his show tonight at 7:00" she said turning around facing me putting her arms around my neck I kissed her " Well Do you want to go babe?" I asked her she looked at me " I do but do you want to go I mean we have Aria" she said looking at me smiling I nodded " Yeah well I have a couple days off and I will spend those days with Aria but tonight we can go out I know you haven't seen your sister in a while" I said kissing her she giggled though the kiss "whos going to watch Aria babe" she said against my lips "I can call Dean and Seth" I said Marissa smiled "you sure you want the boys to watch them" she said laughing " Yes why?" I said laughing with her she shook her head " Its Dean and Seth babe why can't Sierra and Linda watch her" Marissa said playing with my ponytail I kissed her cheek " Well why don't you call them and ask then I'll call Dean and Seth okay" I said kissing her she nodded her head and I released her I walked into the livingroom I saw Aria laying down watching tv I smiled at her and walked into our bedroom I unlocked my phone and called Dean it took three rings till he finally answered "Hello" he said " Dudeee my main man my best buddy" I said laughing " Roman my sexy beast" he said laughing " I need a favor man" I said getting my clothes ready for tonight " What is it fucker" he said chuckling I rolled my eyes " Can you and Seth babysit Aria Marissa and I are going to out with her sister tonight I mean if you can" I asked with hope in my voice I can hear him clear his throat on the other line " yeah man we can Sierra and Linda are working right now won't get off till 9:00 and Seth and I are just here bored" he said laughing at the last part I laughed with him " Thanks man I appreciate it" I said sitting on the bed " No problem man you know we love that little girl she's like our niece" Dean said that made me smile my two best friends accepts my daughter as their niece " Yeah Thank man that means a lot" I said smiling " I lovee youuuu Romannnnn" Seth said sceaming though the phone Dean started laughing I just rolled my eyes and laughed " I love you too seth but yeah guys be here around 6:30" I said " Alright man see you then" Dean said we hung up and I stood up and went into the restroom turned on the shower on 30 minutes later I got out and I put a towel over my waist I walked out the restroom into the bedroom I got my clothes and went back into the restroom.

Marissa's Pov:

I had just got off the phone with Sierra her and Linda were working and don't get off till 9:00 but after they get off they will come over and help the guys watch Aria I walked into the livingroom " Are you doing okay sweetie" I asked Aria bending down to face her she looked at me and smiled " Yes I'm doing okay where are you and daddy going" she said I smiled and removed some hair that fell to her face " You know my sister Vanessa" I asked she nodded her head " Well she invited Daddy and I to go see her boyfriend and his band play tonight" I finished tucking a piece of hair behind her ear Aria smiled and hugged me " Thank you for being so nice to my daddy and making him happy" she wrispered in my ear I smiled trying to hold back my tears I hugged her back " Your welcome love" I said kissing her cheek she laid back down and started watching tv I got up and walked into Roman's and I's bedroom he was fixing his hair putting it in a nice ponytail he was dressed in blue jeans that fit him well and a tight red shirt gosh he looked so sexy I smiled " How do you have nicer hair then me" I said walking into our closet I hear him laugh " Babe you have beautiful hair" he yelled back for me to hear I laughed " I'll be in the livingroom with Aria babe" I heard him walk out the room I turned my attention back to my clothes I scrached my head sometimes I hate being a girl I always have nothing to wear, I have all these clothes and nothing to wear I thought to myself I laughed to myself and picked out a short blue tight dress that fits my curves perfect and makes my boobies look good then I walked to the restroom I turned the shower on and got in 15 minutes I got out and dried myself I put on my victoria secret black bra and panties I put on my dress I blow dried my hair after that I straighten my hair then I put it in a perfect hairbun with my bang out I went back into the room and got my makeup bag then I returned to the restroom I put on my makeup that included a dark smokey eyes with blue eye shadow then I grabbed my red lipstick and put it on I heard the doorbell the boys were here already I walked back into the room and walked into the closet I put on my black leather jacket and my high black high heels then I walked to the dresser and put on my medium hoop ear rings,neckles and some bracelets I put on some victoria secret perfume...yes I love Victoria Secret they have amazing things I checked myself in the mirror and smiled to myself I grabbed my purse and put my phone,wallet,and makeup I zip up my purse and walked out the bedroom to the livingroom I saw the guys sitting on the couch talking Aria was playing with her dolls I cleared my throat they turned their heads Dean whistled " Look out we have a model coming though" Seth said laughing I rolled my eyes " Shut up Seth but Thank You" I said hugging him and Dean, Roman just stared I smirked " Take a picture it will last longer babe" I said kissing him je shook his head "Huh what..I mean you look...When did you get so hot" he said I dropped my jaw "Whoa Burn" Dean said laughing holding his stomach while Seth laughed Aria smiled " You look beautiful Marissa" she said standing up hugging my leg I bent down and kissed her cheek Thank you love" I said "Wait no I mean you always look beautiful I mean...like...you know what ima shut up now" Roman said shutting his mouth "Yeah you better" I said hitting his chest lightly Roman chuckled and looked at his watch " Well we better get going we don't want to be late" he said bending down towards Aria " Listen baby girl Marissa and I will be back later okay you be in bed by the time we get back but I promise you we will have fun on my few days off okay" He said kissing her cheek " Okay daddy have fun" she said hugging him " We will,listen to Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth okay" Roman said to Aria she smiled and nodded her head Roman gave her one last kiss on the cheek and stood up I kissed Aria on the head " Be good honey" I said grabbing Romans hand she smiled showing her perfect smile We said goodbyes to the guys Dean walked us to the door " Dean she hasn't ate yet just order some pizza" Roman said walking out the door Dean nodded his head " We be back around 10:30 or 11:00 is that okay" I asked Dean smiled " Its all good just go have fun" He said pushing me out the door I laughed and walked to the car we got in and waved goodbye Dean shut the door " How much you wanna bet the next hour they will call begging us to come back" Roman said laughing starting the car I looked at him and smirked " they be fine babe... I hope" I said giggling holding his and he smiled and leaned in and kissed me we pulled out the driveway and went on our way.

Dean's Pov:

I shut the door and locked it I walked back into the livingroom I saw Seth and Aria playing dolls I tried my hardest not to laugh I bit my bottom lip Seth had what I believe to be a Cinderella Doll I shook my head and walked to the kitchen I pulled out my phone and looked at the time it was 7:30, I dialed pizzahut and ordered 3 boxes of pizza I put my phone back into my pocket and walked into the livingroom I sat on the couch and watched as Aria put a princess tiara on Seth's head the look on his face was priceless I started laughing Seth glared at me " Seth you make a pretty princess" I said still laughing he smirked and wrispered in Aria ear she started giggling I glared at them then Aria ran to her room I turned my head back to Seth who just sat there and leaned into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face " Tf you do" I asked him he just nodded his head towards the hallway where Aria's room was I turned my head and saw Aria coming out her room dragging her princess makeup kit my eyes got wide I turned my attention to Seth " You asswhole" I wrispered to Seth he started laughing "Uncle Dean let me turn you into a pretty princess" Aria said opening up the kit I took a deep breath " Aria I don't wear makeup I'm a guy only girls wear makeup" I told her looking at her she gave me the cutest puppy dogs eyes "Pleasee uncle Dean I love you" she said pouting and hugging me I bit my bottom lip and I gave in "fine lets do" I said smiling at her and glaring at Seth who was just sitting with that stupid tiara on his head laughing "Okay Uncle Dean come sit on the floor" Aria said patting the spot next to her I got up and smacked Seth upside the head "Hey man" he said rubbing his head I sat indian style next to Aria "Okay sweet cheeks make me pretty" I said smiling she giggled " Close your eyes" she said I did as I was told I felt her putting that what that shit called that girls put on their eyelids eyeshadow some shit like that I could hear Seth laughing I tried to open my eyes to see what he was doing " Close your eyes Uncle Dean" Aria said hitting my arm playfully " Okay okay" I said closing my eyes I felt someone getting in front of me I heard a flash go off I shot my eyes wide open and I saw Seth standing up and running behind the couch laughing holding his sides I saw his phone in his hands " Your a deadman Rollins" I said getting up but I was pulled back down " No Uncle Dean I need to finish" Aria said sitting me back down I took a deep breath and closed my eyes this is going to be a long night.

Seth's Pov:

I sat there as I watched Aria put makeup on Dean I couldnt stop laughing I wanted to so bad put the picture I took of Dean on twitter but I couldn't he would beyond kill me I sat on the edge of the couch recording this funniest scene ever on my phone "So Dean hows it goin" I said putting the camera in his face he growled and shoved the phone out his face " Get that out my face and delete it" he said opening up one eye I started laughing " Aria what are you doing to Uncle Dean" I said moving my phone towards her she looked at the camera and smiled " I'm making him pretty princess" she said turning back to Dean I head the door bell ring I saved the video and shoved my phone in my pocket I walked to the door and answered it, it was the pizza guy "Hey I have 3 large pepperoni pizzas...Oh...my..God your Seth Rollins from The Shield" The pizza guy said with wide eyes I smirked " Yeah hey man so how much I owe ya" I said getting out my wallet He shook his head " no...no..its on the house man" he said shaking hes head I raised my eyebrows " Naw man you can't do that" I said he smiled "Foreal its on the house sir" he said handing me the pizzas I smirked "Thank you man and call me Seth" I said shaking his hand he chuckled " Have a good day Seth" he said before walking away he stopped "Oh hey Seth" I looked ay him " Yeah" I said "Nice tiara" he said laughing walking away I closed my eyes not realizing I still had the tiara on my head I closed the door and walked into the kitchen I put the pizza on the table I grabbed some plates and set them on the table I checked the clock on the stove it was 8:30 Linda and Sierra should be here in the next 30 minutes I walked into the livingroom and saw Dean all dolled up with a pink tiara onhis head I couldn't help but laugh he looked at me and shook his head "The pizzas here" I said trying to control my laughter " Yay Pizza" Aria said dropping the lipstick she had in her hand running to the kitchen Dean got up and followed her " Well you look might fine" I said making kissing faces he gave me the finger "fuck you" he wrispered to me I laughed and walked into the kitchen we ate for a while and after we cleaned up " Lets play dress up guys" Aria said clapping her hands together Dean and I looked at her and then looked at each other " Aria don't you want to watch a movie in stead" I asked she gave us the famous puppy dog eyes " Pleassseee Uncle Seth I love y'all" she said running to us and hugging our legs I looked at Dean and he just nodded " Okay lets play dress up" Dean said Aria started clapping her hands "Yayy lets go guys" she said pulling us to her room..Please let our girlfriends come already.

It was already 9:00 Sierra and Linda were on the way to Marissa and Roman's apartments "What do you think Aria are doing to the guys" Sierra said focousing on the road Linda laughed " They are probablly dancing to One Direction or Justin Bieber" Linda said laughing and clapping her hands together Sierra started laughing and pulled into the apartments they got out the car and noticed Roman and Marissa pulling up they smiled and waved at them they parked and Marissa got out "Heyyyy Sexyyy" Sierra said walking up to Marissa and huggin her Marissa bowed "why thank you I try" she said laughing hugging Linda "Hello ladys" Roman said hugging them "So y'all home early" Linda said as all four of them walking towards Roman and Marissa's place "Yeah well the concert cut short because the crowd started fighting and it just got bad lets just say" Roman said walking up to their door unlocking it the girls laughed when they walked into their place it was quiet in the livingroom they looked around and heard music coming from Aria's room they walked towards her room the door was cracked opened and they could see what they were doing all four of them stop dead in their tracks right in front of them was Dean in a blue tutu and a blue tiara, Seth in a pink tutu and a pink tiara and Aria with a purple tutu and purple tiara dancing around singing One Direction- What makes you Beautiful ** "So c-come on you got it wrong to prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why you're being shy,and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes"** Dean sang to a hair brush Roman had to bite down on his bottom lip from laughing he took his phone out and started recording Sierra was covering her mouth trying to control her laughing, Linda was holding her stomach and laughing quietly** "Baby you light up my world like nobody else,the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell"** Seth sang spinning Aria around **"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know" **Before they could finish Marissa fell though the door to her knees holding her stomach laughing hard Dean,Seth and Aria turned around Sierra,Linda were leaning on each other laughing holding their sides and Roman was leaning on the door fame laughing holding his phone up both Dean and Seth looked embarrassed "Daddyyyy" Aria said running to Roman he put his phone in his pocket and picked up Aria and kissed her on the cheek " Awww baby I didn't know you liked One Direction" Linda said fixing his tutu laughing Marissa was leaning on Roman "That was the most funniest thing I seen in my life" Marissa said laughing wipping her eyes Dean glared at her and took off the tutu and tiara and tossed it on Aria's beanbag " Ha Ha Ha shut up we were just having fun with Aria okay" Dean said walking to the restroom to take the makeup off Sierra started laughing and followed him " Yeah I swear if you tell people Ima hurt y'all" Seth said removing his tutu and tiara tossing it on the beanbag " Baby you look pretty with makeup on" Linda said laughing Seth mocked her laughing a kissed her " Yeah whatever now come on and help me take this shit off" Seth said walking out the room Marissa and Roman laughed " Did you have fun baby girl" Roman said putting Aria down " Yes daddy I want Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean to babysit me for now on" Aria said smiling Marissa laughed and rubbed her cheek " Alright baby girl they will Marissas gonna get you ready for bed alright" Roman said patting Arias back she nodded and kissed his cheek "okay daddy" Aria said Roman walked out her room and into the livingroom Sierra and Linda were cleaning the livingroom and Dean and Seth were cleaning the kitchen "Guy y'all don't have to do that we got it" Roman told the guys " Naw its cool hun we got it" Linda said smiling "Seriously guys y'all are the best people I know happy y'all in my life" Roman said smiling they guys all smiled Marissa and Aria walked in "Goodnight guys"Aria screamed she ran to everyone and kissed them goodnight "Goodnight Daddy"she said Roman bent down and kissed her head "goodnight baby" she smiled and ran back to her room Marissa followered her "Well I guess we head out" Dean said kissing Sierra Roman chuckled "Thank you again guys for watching Aria y'all are like big sister she always wanted" Roman said laughing Linda and Sierra started laughing with him high fiving Roman " Fuck you guys man" Dean said walking to the front door Roman continuing laughing Sierra laughed and following Dean and hugging him from behind " God man we were just having fun she's 5 for crying out loud" Seth said grabbing Linda from behind and walking towards the door Marissa joined them Roman put his arm around her and kissed her she giggled "well we see you guys later, Ro we hit the gym tomorrow morning" Dean said Roman nodded his head "Y'all better be careful don't wanna break a nail" Marissa said hugging Roman from the side Dean and Seth rolled their eyes, Everyone hugged each other goodbye Roman and Marissa walked inside Roman locked the door " This was the best day ever" Marissa said smiling Roman nodded his head in agreement " I will watch that video over and over agian and not get tired of it" Roman said kissing Marissa, She laughed and they walked to their bedroom Roman picked up Marissa "Roomann" Marissa squealed Roman shut the door with his foot he tossed her on the bed gentling he got on top of her and kissed her " Best Night Ever" Roman said against her lips Marissa laughed.


End file.
